


Continuing Our Line

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Brave!Dany, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, So Damn Brave, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: House Targaryen needed an heir and there was no-one Daenerys Targaryen trusted with her husband more than her friend, Missandei





	1. Chapter 1

**Jon**

“Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum, Jon! Fuck me!” his wife moaned from her spot above him.

Daenerys had her palms on his chest, her mouth agape whilst she rode his cock hard and fast. Jon hands squeezed her ass as Dany slammed herself down on his cock. Dany leaned down and kissed him hard before pulling away and screaming his name as she came around his cock. Jon could feel her cunt squeezing his member and with a grunt, her cunt drained his balls of his seed.

They both panted as Dany rested her head in the crook of his neck. They whispered words of love to each other before they rested in a comfortable silence. Jon could hear Dany thinking though and he was curious of what she was thinking about.

“What’s got you thinking so much, love?” Jon asked his Queen whilst stroking her back before palming her ass.

“We need an heir” Dany whispered against his throat.

“Dany-“

“No, Jon!” she said sternly, sitting up. “I can’t give you a child and our house must live on beyond you and I”

“The witch lied. We can-“

“Please, Jon” Dany begged. Dany smiled sadly, stroking his cheek. “You can continue House Targaryen and there’s no-one I trust with you apart from Missandei.”.

Jon’s eyes widened and he couldn’t deny her any longer after she begged him. But what he could do was show her how much he loved her and his heart would always belong to her. He flipped her over onto her back and plunged into her wet heat, making both of them moan loudly.

* * *

Jon was nervous as Dany squeezed his hand and gave him a long kiss before departing. He took a deep breath before walking past the Unsullied guards. He opened the door and entered. Missandei was sat on the bed, twirling her thumbs nervously and it calmed Jon down a bit knowing she was nervous too.

“Missandei” Jon said and the woman jumped up from the bed startled.

“Your Grace” she bowed even though he had asked her to call him Jon many times. Jon didn’t know what to say so he began undressing, taking off his shirt and leaving his chest bare to her. Luckily, she had seen his chest and his scars many times when helping Dany get ready for the day so there weren’t any awkward questions. However, Jon noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked away from him.

Jon stepped up to her and turned her face back to his. “We don’t have to do this. I can talk to Dany and convince her not to” Jon said although he didn’t know how he would convince her.

Missandei shook her head. “No, your grace. I shall do as my Queen asks. Besides, she honors me with the trust she places in me”.

“Are you sure?” Jon asked one last time. Missandei nodded and Jon helped her take off her clothes. Once she was naked to him, Missandei untied his breeches and pushed them down his legs and Jon stepped out of them. His cock was hard and he glanced up and down Missandei’s body. She was beautiful but he couldn’t help but imagine Daenerys in her place which made his cock even harder.

“Have you done this before?” Jon asked, feeling stupid for not asking sooner. Greyworm had died in the war against the dead and he wasn’t sure if she had a lover with a cock before or after him. Her nod eased his mind as he was scared he’d hurt her if it was her first time.

Jon laid down on his back on the bed and urged her to join him. Missandei climbed on the bed and Jon grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his body, causing her to straddle him. She let out a gasp of surprise followed by a moan of pleasure as her soaked centre rubbed against his hard cock.

Jon’s eyes fluttered closed when Missandei leaned down and brushed her lips against his. It was a tentative kiss at first but she deepened it by thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Jon moaned into her mouth as Missandei reached for his cock resting against her belly and stroked it before lining up her cunt with his cock and sinking down onto it.

“Oh fuck!” Missandei moaned and Jon moved his hands downwards, giving her ass a firm squeeze. Jon kissed her to contain his gasp of pleasure when Missandei rolled her hips and began bouncing up and down on his cock. Her large tits were bouncing and Jon couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

Jon leaned up and pushed his face between her large breasts prior to taking one of her dark nipples in his mouth, sucking it whilst his hand palmed her other breast before squeezing it. His actions caused a loud, throaty moan for the brown skinned woman above him.

She rode him enthusiastically, but not quite as passionately as Dany which was to be expected because they didn’t share the love he and Dany shared. Her warm, wet and tight cunt felt great though and they were both panting and moaning as their skin became slick from their actions. 

“I’m close, your grace” Missandei moaned as she bucked her hips wildly. Jon fingers found her nub and rubbed circles quickly making Missandei arch her back and cry out his name at the top of her voice. Her cunt convulsed around him and he felt her juices coat his hard cock. Her thighs were slick with her release and Jon made shallow thrusts before flipping her onto her back. Missandei yelped but was cut off by Jon’s lips. His lips trailed down her body before he feasted on her cunt, lapping up all of her cum. His beard was slick with her juices and Missandei pulled him back up to her, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips as he entered her with a deep thrust.

Missandei’s legs wrapped around his back and her hands curled into his hair whilst he thrust into her cunt. She was writhing beneath him, kissing his neck and begging him to fuck her hard. Jon complied and thrust hard and fast. Missandei’s moan of his name had his balls tightening and when she cried out loudly again, shuddering with his cock deep inside her, Jon came along with her. His cock spurt his copious amount of seed deep inside of her, filling her up with the seed of the Dragon.

Jon rolled off of her, both of them panting and neither of them knew what to say. Luckily, they didn’t need to say anything as Daenerys walked into the room and made straight for him. She leaned her forehead on his and her hand rested on his heart.

“Thank you” she whispered, before climbing in bed and cuddling him. “I love you”

* * *

Unknowingly to them both, Dany was already pregnant when she suggested Missandei give Jon an heir. Daenerys gave birth to a boy with her silver hair and his father’s grey eyes before six weeks later Missandei gave birth to a girl who was her father’s daughter apart from slightly darker skin.

Daenerys had her heirs, Prince Aemon and Princess Lyanna. Her husband had given her the greatest gift of all and she would very much enjoy having more children with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dany gets PTSD from the rape she's suffered in the past. She suddenly becomes a terrible lover and lets Jon fuck Missandei in the chamber next to theirs. Missandei gives Jon many children whilst Dany watches on happily. 

** _The End_ **


End file.
